The 81 Annual Hunger Games
by FutureNovelist124
Summary: The Hunger Games told from the point of view of Annabel Seetholl, a district 1 tribute who is unlike the other tributes in the sense that she is not a career tribute and she is not self centered and arrogant. She is actually quite friendly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get up!" I hear my mother screaming at me. "Do you want to be late!"

_Does it seem like I care?_ I think in my head as I pull my covers off my body. My family and I are fortunate enough to live in district one. I see it as a curse. The whole world thinks that you are self centered and arrogant, but I'm not. That is why my family despises me. I look out my window to find the crowds of people already forming at the place of the reaping.

I search my closet for something to wear. I think about dressing casually, just to piss off my parents but then I think of the punishment I would have from the capitol. Oh, how I hate the capitol. Having us teenagers kill off other teenagers. Having us watch our friends die…

I decide on a purple satin dress that comes to my thighs. Since this is such a "special event" I pull on a pair of purple heels as well. I open my door and walk down the stairs. My family sits there, staring at me as if they don't know me.

"What?" I ask.

"Out the door," My dad grabs a strong hold on me. "Now."

"It's nice to know that I'm so loved," I say under my breath. It is about a five minute walk from my house to the town square where all the other teenagers are already lining up. I find the line marked 16 and I take my place in line. I feel like a pig about to be slaughtered, packed in by other ones just like me accepting their death sentence.

A woman looking a bit to cheery comes up to the microphone.

"Happy reaping day!" Her voice booms. _Happy? How can anyone find this day happy? She must be one of the capitol's lap dogs_. Her voice carries on as I lose myself in my thoughts. I come back to it just as I hear the choosing of the female tribute.

"Our female tribute is… Annabel Seetholl!" Did I just hear that right? I knew that I did once I was being pushed by people from the crowd to the stairs up onto the stairs. I see sympathizing looks from all of my friends. I knew on the inside that they didn't care. They were truly just glad that it wasn't them.

"Now it's time for our male tribute," She reaches her hand with her claw like nails into the bowl holding the names. She clears her voice, looks down at the name, and then reads it. "Our male tribute is… Ambrose Leeckheart!"

_Ambrose?_ I think in my head. For some reason, that name jumps out at me. Then, it hits me. _Ambrose! My best friend when it was fourth grade!_ I felt like my head was about to explode. Could this really be happening! I close my eyes and pinch myself. When I open them again, I'm still standing on stage, Ambrose right beside me.

"Here are the tributes from District 1 for the 81st annual Hunger Games!" God, how that woman's voice annoys me! I am then being pulled off stage by two burley looking men. If I had it my way, I would be kicking and screaming, But, I have to act as mature as I am.

I am put in a room where people could come and visit me. First is my best friend, Sasha Kingston. We make small talk. She tried to have sympathy for me but this is District 1 after all. People should only care about themselves. Next is Ambrose's dad. He treats me more like family then my own does.

"I was told by Ambrose to give you this as your token," He drops a necklace into my hand. Attached to it, is the mockingjay. Upon seeing this, I know the guards will be prepared to take it away from me, so I hide it before they can see it. The guards come to kick him out, then no one comes.

I sit for ten minutes and that is when I realize something. My family isn't coming to see me. They want me to die in the Hunger Games! With this, I am outraged. _You all want to see me dead!_ I shout in my head. _Well, I am going to disappoint you again by winning the games!_

I am dragged yet again. This time, to the car that will take me to the train, which will take me to the Capitol. The thought of even going to the capitol makes me want to puke. I have been this way since Katniss Everdeen won, even though she disrespected the Capitol. It is dangerous grounds, but that is what I hope to accomplish.

"Ambrose," He looks up at me, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me. "Do you remember me?"

"Of course," A small smirk crosses his face. He brushes his dark brown hair to the side. "How could I?" Ambrose is a freshman in high school. There is no doubt that he's handsome. With his blue eyes, his dark brown hair, and his somewhat muscular build, I can't help but smile when I see him. Except for today. Today is the worst day of my life.

"What happened to us?" I ask. The question is genuine.

"I thought you changed," He replies. "After all, you were hanging out with some of the most selfish girls in our district."

"I just pretend to be friends with them," I say, for some reason that kind of ticked me off. It should have been obvious that I don't truly like them! We spend the rest of the car ride in silence. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, we arrived at the train station. I compose myself, and prepare myself for the cameras.

As soon as I open the door to the limo, I am bombarded by a million flashes. I'm almost blinded so I have to walk slowly to not hurt myself. Once I get onto the train, for some odd reason, I feel almost safe. The safest I felt since I was at home sleeping.

The annoying woman comes into my room, even though the door was closed.

"Greetings Annabel!" Her voice is still cheery. "My name is Alexandra, but of course you know that by now." I did know that from all the other reapings I watched, but that doesn't mean that I want to know it.

"Hello," I say as politely as I can manage, though I don't think that it was all that polite.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour, so be sure to get ready!" Alexandra leaves at this point and leaves me to myself. I sit down on my bed and sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

I get up off my bed and go to shower. The shower water feels like warm rain against my body. It was where I felt safest at the moment. I didn't want to get out. Eventually, I step out and dry myself off. I look in the closet provided for me. The clothes are as distasteful as the ones I have to wear back at home. I check the dresser and find what I was looking for. A pair of jeans. Everyone back at home feels like this would be considered being underdressed every day, but I'm not one to care what other people think. I check the closet again and find a pale blue tank top, so I put that on. I pull on a pair of flats of the same color and go to the dining car, since it was almost the time I had to be there. Hopefully, my trainer will be there so I can finally meet him.

I step into the cart to find Ambrose and Alexandra already sitting at the table covered with fine food. I take the empty seat next to Ambrose. Sitting next to Alexandra is a woman who looks somewhat familiar to me. There is something about her grey eyes, her brown hair, and her figure that just reminds me of someone. That is when I make the sudden realization.

"This is Katniss Everdeen," Alexandra explains, although I no longer need the introduction.

"I can sense you are awestruck Annabel," Katniss seems to not respect me. "Am I some sort of idol to you?"

"In a sense," I say, trying to let my personality shine through.

"You two don't seem to have the arrogance some of the other tributes from District 1 that I have had in the past," Katniss says. I notice that she isn't eating.

"Well, we always were considered a little different in our town," I look at Ambrose. He nods to show that he agrees.

"Let me give you some advice right now," Katniss leans in toward us. "It seems that there is debate over getting rid of the rules where two people from the same district can win. So, I would be prepared to kill each other." It seemed like such I grizzly thing to say, but I knew it was true. Being a citizen of District 1, I get to hear news before the rest of the Districts. This debate has gone on for months now. They would get more of an entertainment factor out of there being only one winner. But that would most likely help start another rebellion.

We finish our meal in silence, thinking about what Katniss just said. What if I eventually would have to kill Ambrose? Could I bring myself to do it? This question is running through my head all night, until I fall asleep.

I wake up from my dream, gripping at my sheets. Although, it's hot in the train, I'm freezing. I turn myself over onto my stomach to read the clock. 2:23 AM it reads. I try to forget about my dream but it can't get out of my mind.

I stood in the arena, looking at Ambrose.

"Let's do this," He says in a somber tone. We then begin a battle. I wield a dagger, him wielding a sword. I give him a minor scratch on his arm. His slash does a lot more damage. I fall to the ground, holding my leg in pain. I look at my leg. Its gushing blood, cut down to the bone. I scream in pain. I see Ambrose charging towards me. Instinctively, I grab my dagger and drive it into his heart as he leans over to stab me. He falls to the ground dead. Realizing what I have done, I begin to weep as the cannon fires, signifying his death. I crawl out of the way so that the hover craft can take his body away. That is where I woke up, not wanting to see the rest.

I somehow force myself back to sleep, thinking happy thoughts as I do. But it was to no avail. The dream kept playing in my mind over and over. I kept waking up at the same part. The first night away from my friends and my family who hates me, was treacherous. All I wanted was to go back home.

I turn to look at the clock again. 6:43 AM it reads. Good enough. I get out of bed and sit at a desk. I search the drawers for something I can either write on or read. I find a black book with no cover on it. I grab it and flip it open. The Rules of the Hunger Games, the title reads. _Strange_, I think to myself. _I thought the Hunger Games didn't have rules_. An idea hits me then and there.

"There has to be a loop hole to get me out of this mess," I whisper to myself. I begin to flip through pages of the book. I search for an hour and find nothing. I give up, defeated and angry. I take a shower to calm me down. Today I wear a pair of shorts, a grey t-shirt, and the flats from yesterday. As my final addition to my outfit, I put my mockingjay necklace around my neck. I sit back down on the desk and give one more unsuccessful attempt to find a loop hole, but there is none. Leave it to the Capitol to not care about what you need.

There is a knock on my door. "Breakfast in ten minutes," Alexandra calls out. I felt like a headache was already coming on from her voice. It's been a whole day and yet I'm still not used to it. I somberly pull my door open and trudge my way to the dining car. Alexandra and Katniss wait for me.

"Where's Ambrose?" I ask, waiting for someone to see what's around my neck.

"That's a dangerous thing to be wearing," Katniss points out.

"But you did," I say in retort.

"And I got in a lot of trouble that you do not want to get into," That was the end of our discussion. Frankly, I'm glad it was. Ambrose enters now, his hair wet just like he got out of the shower.

I can tell he can feel the tension between Katniss and I when he asks, "Is there a problem?"

I hold up my necklace. "This," I answer. He looks at it then states,

"That's a dangerous thing to be wearing," Katniss gives me a look that says, I told you so. I try to hold my temper and my tongue. Once breakfast is finished, I am told that there is half an hour until we got to the Capitol. They also told me I should change, but they should know by now I won't.

I know it's a dangerous thing to do. But I feel like defying the Capitol, it is worth it even if I end up getting myself killed. As the old slogan went "Down With The Capitol!"

Before I know it, the train comes to an utter halt. I didn't change like I was supposed to. So, I'm still wearing my outfit from breakfast. I get out of the train and there is another bombardment of flashes. I am getting a little more than sick with the cameras.

As I sit in the Limo on the way to the area to get ready for the ceremony, I think of what the arena could look like this year. I remember five years ago, it was clock-like. Last year, it included a frozen wasteland and a barren dessert. It will probably be something far, far worse than anything they have done before. I am once again interrupted mid-thought.

"Get out of the limo," A buff middle aged man in a peacekeeper uniform commands Ambrose and I. This command, I follow. I am relieved that there are no cameras here. They are required to wait until the ceremony to get more photos of us. I'm glad that is the case.

When I walk into the room to get prepared for the ceremony, I'm kinda breath taken. There is one advantage on being from District One, that's that our rooms tend to be the best furbished. On the walls, there are luxurious paintings, by an ancient artist I think, Van Gaugh maybe. But I can't help to notice the stainless steel table, an operating table to be exact.

A prep team rushes into the room and the only thought I have is, _Oh what could they want to do with me!_


End file.
